


The Makkachin Surprise

by swiftgirl01



Series: Makkachin & Vicchan [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftgirl01/pseuds/swiftgirl01
Summary: Makkachin by nature was a happy dog. He took long walks, ate merrily and had two dads, one kid to dote on him. He ate hearty meals and was spoiled beyond belief. Makkachin could tell something was up with Yuuri. He had been secretive from Vitya the past few days.





	

Makkachin by nature was a happy dog. He took long walks, ate merrily and had two dads, one kid to dote on him. He ate hearty meals and was spoiled beyond belief. Makkachin could tell something was up with Yuuri. He had been secretive from Vitya the past few days. It was Vitya’s birthday in a few days, Makkachin knew that because he usually had a whole bunch of treats that day. Makkachin was happy during those times but also sad at the same time because of looks of sadness and loneliness in Vitya’s eyes. But ever since their return from Japan, Vitya’s eyes seemed to shine a whole lot more like Christmas lights with sheer joy.

 

Few days before Vitya’s birthday, Yuuri and Makkachin headed out for a run as always in the evening. Yuuri took a detour to a nearby dog park to let him run amok. Makkachin loved the dog park, he had many friends there, many butts to sniff and many territories to mark. Christmas decorations were in full swing. St. Petersburg seemed to glow with snow and Christmas spirit. They sat on a park bench and viewed the world of white. Makkachin huddled closer to Yuuri to keep him warm as Yuuri was not from a cold place like Russia. After all, Makkachin adopted this human and it was his duty to protect him.

 

It was there Yuuri told him about the surprise to Vitya. The other day, when Yuuri had gone shopping for Vitya’s present, he had come across a poodle who is a dead ringer to Vicchan. This little one was an abandoned pup, was weak, lonely and very sad. Of course, Yuuri couldn’t ignore him and Yuuri wanted to know if Makkachin was fine with adopting him, he wanted to give the little one to Vitya. Makkachin knew Yuuri heart was soft and kind. Makkachin sheltered heart melted. Of course, he was ok and Vitya would love it. Makkachin expressed his delight with big wet doggie kisses and was awarded with Yuuri’s delighted laughter. Yuuri gave Makkachin a big hug and a kiss which put a big bounce in Makkachin’s step.  

 

Makkachin had to agree that the puppy was just like Vicchan. He was small and cute. He could be the protégé. Makkachin wondered if that was the only present. Yuuri had blushed furiously red like his face did sometimes when he was with Vitya when he talked about the other present. Makkachin was sure that would make Vitya happy!

 

Soon, the day of Vitya’s birthday arrived. The gift was delivered by Yurio. He told Yuuri not to use him as an errand boy but blushed when Yuuri thanked him. Yurio was a good boy, too bad he liked cats! But, he will forgive Yurio because he always fed him good Pirozhki. The gift arrived a gift basket and since the little one was asleep, the gift wasn’t given away.

 

There was a feast fit for a king, _Katsudon,_ _Borscht_ , _Shashlik, Dumplings, Stroganoff, Pirozhki and steamed buns_ (Makkachin’s personal favorite). There was also Honey Cake. Makkachin was truly in doggie heaven.

After Yurio left and Makkachin was contently in a food coma, Yuuri gave his Vitya the present. His Vitya was smiling broadly and when he saw what the gift was, he was grinning ear to ear like Makkachin had never seen before. And then Vitya hugged Yuuri, so Makkachin bounced off to them to hug them and the little one gave happy yips. Yes, they were one big content family.

 

Later, they left him on the sofa and wandered off enjoy their other present. Makkachin watched their rings glint under the bright lights, for some reason those shiny things always made him happy. He let them walk off to enjoy their lover time together while he took care of Makkachin Jr. After all, it was a big Makkachin surprise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Borscht - Russian Beet and Cabbage Soup  
> Shashlik - A form of a Shish Kebab (semi raw/ roasted meat and fish on skewers)  
> Honey Cake - between 5 and 15 layer sponge cake laid to rest overnight to let it absorb the cream  
> Stroganoff - a creamy dish made with mushrooms, beef or chicken.  
> Piroshki - A soft doughy pastry with beef filling  
> Katsudon - Pork cutlet Bowl with Rice and Egg
> 
> I love Makkachin. I love dogs. Too often, dogs are abandoned. The other day, we had to rescue an abandoned lab which inspired this Fic. Victuuri being dog lovers, i'm sure they would rescue any dog they can reach. I see them retiring and adopting at least 5 dogs!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr page: http://swiftgirl01.tumblr.com/


End file.
